Giving In
by Noppoh
Summary: "I'm not evil. I will find another way." Bellatrix gets help ditching an abnoxious man in a bar by a mere girl. Upon closer inspection, however, this girl turns out to have a craving she is all too happy to help with. What will happen when Hermione refuses that which will keep her sustained? - Bellamione, Vampire AU
1. Discovering the Truth

_Tags: Smut; Femslash; Vampire AU; Vampire!Hermione; Bloodplay_

 _AN: This story was prompted by an idea on Tumblr (if you look this story up on AO3, you can find a link in the notes). The Hermione you'll encounter is a bit OOC in that she's shy and uncertain. It's an AU, so imagine Voldemort never happened, the troll never happened, Hermione never became friends with Harry and Ron and was instead teased and bullied all seven years at Hogwarts. Obviously, the Bellatrix in this story has never gone crazy. Hell, just expect OOC-ishness._

 _AN: Massive thanks to my beta ProfessorDrarry. I'm still in awe of how her suggestions made the story so much better. Thanks, hun!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely related to Harry Potter. I merely enjoy messing with the characters._

 _xXxXxXx_

She was starting to get truly annoyed with the man – if you could call him that, with his uncouth behaviour – sitting next to her. He wasn't drunk. If he had been, at least then she could have understood some of his behaviour. Now, he was merely…vile.

As the inbred swine tried to put his hand on her leg for the umpteenth time, she could feel her anger about to boil over. She wasn't averse to taking a man to her bed – or a woman, for that matter – but this one _wasn't_ a candidate.

Like a good, Pureblood witch, she had married Rodolphus Lestrange right after Hogwarts. He seemed nice enough in the beginning. There were sweet dinners, presents, murmured compliments; but after some time, restrictions had been added to that list. About two years into their marriage, he had made the mistake of hitting her.

Obviously, she was now a happy widow.

At least her fate had been solvable. Unlike her sister, who had encountered a rather large secret within the Malfoy family after she had married their son. It had been quite the shock, but she suited her husband and their lifestyle. Bellatrix had never stopped wishing them all the best.

She clenched her teeth as the man moved closer and reached out to touch her face; presumably to brush away a curl of her nigh untameable hair. She swore to Merlin and Morgana both that if he continued this path, she would—

"Fancy meeting you here!"

Bellatrix tensed as a girl pressed herself between the barstools – nearly toppling the one the man was sitting on – and exuberantly threw her arms around Bellatrix's neck.

"Uhm, hello?" she answered.

"Sorry," the girl whispered in her ear. "I heard your heart... You looked like you would kill him and since you look quite capable of doing so, I thought I'd intervene? I'm Hermione."

Frowning, Bellatrix awkwardly answered the girl's hug. ' _I heard your heart'?_

"Hermione! It's been a while. Come, sit next to me. I'm sure this gentleman won't mind finding himself another seat."

She gave the man a _look_ and he glared in response. He did get the hint, however, and sulked off, probably in search of another woman to paw at. Meanwhile, this Hermione girl had sat on the now free barstool.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I thought I'd save the guy, even though whether or not he's worthy of that is debatable. I'll just sit here long enough to be convincing and then I'll be off again."

Bellatrix studied her. The girl's clothes were a size too big but she had the curves of a woman. She looked gaunt, as if she hadn't eaten properly in ages, but both her clothesand her body were clean. The brown, curly hair, which was undoubtedly normally as wild as Bellatrix's, hung limp and dull around her shoulders.

"At least let me buy you a drink," Bellatrix offered.

"Oh, no need, thank you."

Something about the way she moved seemed awfully familiar.

"Have we met before?"

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Not that I know of," she answered. Bellatrix saw her eyes stray slightly while she licked her lips. It was quickly cut short by a tiny shake of her head and a clenching of the hands in her lap. "I would have remembered." Hermione continued, resolutely not looking at Bellatrix anymore.

' _I could hear your heart.'_ Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as the pieces of the puzzle clicked together.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

A confused glance. "Since what?"

"Since you drank?"

Hermione glanced at her again, suspicion now visible in her eyes. "What does it matter when I last drank water?" she answered. "Or are you referring to alcohol? Either way, I don't see the point of asking such a question."

"You know that's not what I asked," Bellatrix answered, leaning closer. She smiled as Hermione twitched, just a tad bit too fast for a mere human.

"I think this has been long enough to convince your would-be suitor. I'll be going now."

Grabbing her arm as soon as Hermione jumped from the barstool, Bellatrix refused to let her go. "You look starved," she said. "Well, parched really, if we're being technically correct."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please let me go."

Bellatrix stood and moved closer, leaving only a hair's width between their bodies, knowing full well how her scent would envelop Hermione.

"Don't you want a taste?" she whispered in the girl's ear.

Hermione shivered and Bellatrix used the opportunity to put a hand on Hermione's hip.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione repeated through clenched teeth.

"Don't you?" She moved closer, pressing her chest against Hermione's back. "You can hear my heart and I'm sure, when standing this close, you can _feel_ it beating, feel the blood rushing through my veins. I know what you are, Hermione."

"I'm not a monster."

Bellatrix startled at the sudden vehemence in Hermione's voice. She had grown stiff, almost unmoving, and was barely breathing. In fact, Bellatrix wasn't entirely sure the girl _was_ breathing and not merely rising and falling her chest to keep up pretences.

"Of course not," Bellatrix answered.

"Then let me go!" Hermione turned around, danger flashing in her eyes. "I will not succumb to this, this _evil_ inside me!"

Bellatrix pulled back a little. "Evil?" she said, reaching up to cup Hermione's face. "My dear, dear girl. Who told you it's evil?"

"Nobody needed to tell me."

With a smirk, Bellatrix moved closer again, placing her lips against Hermione's ear. She could feel the woman freeze into the perfect replica of a statue.

"I get off on it, you know," she whispered in Hermione's ear. "That feeling of fangs sinking into my flesh, being at someone's mercy while offering them what they need to survive."

Hermione finally tore away from her, taking a step back, her movement causing a slight blur that had a couple of heads turning. A wand had appeared in her hand.

"Stop mocking me!" Hermione hissed. "I will survive differently; I'll find a way!"

Again, Bellatrix was taken aback.

"Girl, how did you get through Hogwarts with this attitude? Or did you go to Durmstrang?"

Hermione tossed her hair. "I got through Hogwarts just fine, thank you very much. I got twelve N.E. , not that they'll do me much good now. This is a… recent development."

"Recent?" Bellatrix echoed. "Then where is your sire?"

"What sire?"

"You were left behind?" For a second time that evening, Bellatrix could feel her anger rising. Her lips twitched as she saw Hermione grip her wand tighter in response. "Let me pay my tab," she said after a couple of breaths, "you're coming with me."

"And why would I do that? I told you I won't—"

"Not for _that_. We're going to get this fixed."

"You- You can fix me?" Hermione asked, her voice small, hopeful, and on the verge of breaking.

Bellatrix bit her lip, cursing herself for her choice of words. "Just the _situation_ , girl. There's no turning you back into a human, I'm afraid," she carefully said.

"Oh… Well, in that case, I don't need your help! I'll be fine on my own."

"No, you won't. If you go on like this, you'll end up going on a rampage. You'll kill more people than you can count."

"What do you know?" Hermione sneered.

"More than you think, missy." She dropped some gold on the counter, not bothering to check if she was overpaying or not. "Now come with me. I want you to meet some people, though I use that term loosely."

She grabbed Hermione by the arm and was surprised by the lack of struggle as she guided her out onto the street. Part of her expected an attempted escape once they were outside, but it seemed all fight had left her

Stepping into a side alley, Bellatrix firmed her grip on Hermione's arm and Disapparated to her manor. Once there, she grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, still tugging Hermione along. "Malfoy Manor."

As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor's receiving room, the sounds of people moaning assaulted their ears. Bellatrix rolled her eyes while Hermione's grew a size larger.

"Where—" Hermione started to say, but she was interrupted as the door to the room opened.

"Bella! Oh, I see you've brought a guest."

The room was quickly made soundproof.

"How many times have I told you to permanently soundproof this room, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked by way of greeting.

"The wards come down as soon as the Floo recognises you, my dear," Narcissa answered, smiling sweetly. "We wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun, now would we?"

"That was a lot of fun, judging from the sounds," Bellatrix answered dryly. "You missed a spot, by the way."

"Oh no!"

Narcissa quickly conjured a mirror to check her appearance, brushing away the speck of blood she had missed on her chin. After, she turned towards Hermione, who was wildly staring at her.

"Who did you bring with you, Bella?" Narcissa tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "She's young."

"She was abandoned."

"What?!"

Bellatrix threw her hands up as Narcissa's eyes flashed dangerously, her nails grew out into claws, and her fangs extended to press into her lower lip. "It's why I brought her here. She's got this notion that she's evil. Won't drink."

They both turned to see how Hermione was taking this, only to see the girl had closed her eyes and was shivering. The muscles in her arms and legs were clenching and unclenching while her nostrils flared.

"Hermione?" Bellatrix enquired.

Upon hearing her name, she stumbled backwards, towards the Floo. "I need to- I need to leave."

"She's starved," Narcissa commented.

"I told you, she won't drink."

Narcissa regarded her sister. "And you didn't offer?"

"I did; she still refuses."

"Please, please let me leave," Hermione said brokenly from beside the fireplace. "This is too much- too much-" Her nostrils flared again.

"I can't let you go like this. Hermione, was it?"

When the girl didn't respond, Narcissa looked at Bellatrix for confirmation. After a nod from the latter, Narcissa moved to crouch in front of the distressed girl.

"You need to drink, Hermione," she said.

"No!" Hermione vehemently responded. Her eyes had turned almost completely black, a sure sign she could smell the blood flowing only two doors down the hall.

"You'll go into a frenzy if you don't drink. You'll kill many if you let it get that far."

"I won't be a monster! I'm not evil!"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You're saying I'm evil?"

"She doesn't know any better, Cissy," Bellatrix intervened, knowing the meaning of that look.

"Who are your parents, girl?" Narcissa demanded.

"You wouldn't know them."

"You would be surprised," Narcissa answered, "of how many in the wizarding world I know."

Hermione bared her teeth, fangs showing, causing Narcissa to narrow her eyes. "I'm Muggleborn."

"Oh, Circe's tits!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

Narcissa snorted. "Eloquent as ever, dear sister."

"Thanks, Cissy," Bellatrix responded dryly. "But you do know what that means, right? She'll know even less than the average witch."

Hermione's eyes flashed towards Bellatrix. "I know enough! I've consulted books."

Narcissa laughed, the tinkling sound almost jarring in the tense atmosphere. "Which books, little witch? ' _Vampires and their History_ ' by Amanda Trueheart? ' _The Meaning of FFang_ s' by Edward Callen? You know nothing, girl."

"Cissy!" Bellatrix admonished. "We need her to cooperate. Stop insulting her…even if you are right."

"I'm not deaf, you know!"

Bellatrix looked at Hermione and repeated what she just said in her head. _Yeah, probably shouldn't have added that last part_.

"Let go of whatever you think you know about vampires, girl," Narcissa continued, ignoring the exchange. "It'll do you no good. And you need to _feed_."

"No."

"Perhaps you should get Lucius in here," Bellatrix offered. "He could compel her?"

Narcissa looked over her shoulder at her sister. "That would only increase her resistance afterwards." She returned to Hermione. "Stop being so stubborn," she reprimanded her. "You can hardly keep control now; can't you imagine what will happen once you lose it?"

For the first time, there was fear in Hermione's eyes. "I don't want to kill anybody."

"I'll tell you when to stop, dear," Narcissa answered. "I believe my sister here will be a willing recipient."

Bellatrix started unbuttoning her blouse. Blood was so difficult to wash out and with Hermione being newly turned, it was sure to get messy. Yet, there was something to be said about the enthusiasm that was sure to follow the initial bite.

"And pull me off when I don't listen?" Hermione squeaked.

"I'll pull you off if need be."

Hermione turned to watch Bellatrix, her eyes riveted on the vain pulsing in her neck. Bellatrix tilted her head in invitation; still, the girl remained frozen. Sighing, Narcissa stood and walked over to her sister to stand behind her right shoulder.

"She'll be uncontrolled, Bella," Narcissa whispered in her ear. Bellatrix shivered and could easily envision Narcissa's knowing smile. "Let's get this started then, shall we?" Bellatrix trembled again as Narcissa placed a hand on Bellatrix's abdomen and pulled her close. A gasp escaped her as one of Cissy's claws punctured the side of her neck and drew a fiery line.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Hermione was pressed against her. Bellatrix hissed as Hermione's fangs sunk wildly into her neck. Both moaned when the blood started flowing and Hermione started sucking.

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the vampire's trembling body, wishing they could do more, wishing they were both naked. Hermione's claws were scratching her side and shoulder, but Bellatrix didn't care; it all added up to the exquisite overload of sensory input that was part of being bitten.

It felt so incredibly _good_.

"You're enjoying this too much, dear sister," Narcissa whispered into her ear.

Bellatrix paid her no mind. She knew both women could smell her arousal. Hermione, however, was too engrossed in her first taste of blood to truly notice, and Bellatrix had joined more than enough revels at the Malfoy estate for Narcissa to care.

It was more probable that Cissy wanted a taste herself, having been interrupted in her own amusement. She wouldn't do it though. Vampires did not drink from their still-human relatives. Even among vampires, incest was frowned upon.

"That's enough, Hermione," Narcissa finally said firmly.

Both Hermione and Bellatrix moaned in dismay.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You're going to let yourself be bled out one day, Bella dear. Now, let go Hermione; you've had your fill. Lick the wound so it won't scar."

Bellatrix shivered again as Hermione's tongue delicately slid over the lacerations she had caused. It made her skin tingle in a most delightful way. Almost like aftershocks of orgasm. Bellatrix sagged against her sister, breathing hard, and watched Hermione take a step back.

The girl's eyes were quickly turning back into their natural colour – a honey-tinted brown. She seemed to return to her senses as intelligence returned to her gaze. Her eyes widened in shock, her hands flew to her mouth.

"No!" she whispered, stepping further back. "No! NO! What did I do! What did I—"

She was interrupted as the door opened. "Cissy, darling, what's taking you so long?" Lucius Malfoy, tall and ridiculously handsome, strode into the room. His eyes turned towards Hermione. "Well, hello. Who might you be?"

Bellatrix could see Narcissa roll her eyes as her sister handed her back her shirt.

"Lucius, be a dear and put the girl to sleep before she breaks down completely. Not sure she'll cooperate though."

He gave his wife a questioning glance before returning his attention to the still mumbling Hermione.

"As you wish, Cissy."

Hermione squealed as Lucius suddenly appeared in front of her. Bellatrix was long used to his speed, surpassing that of even Narcissa, courtesy of being a born vampire.

"Was my sister-in-law tasty, youngling?" he asked, cupping Hermione's chin so she was forced to look at him.

Hermione started sobbing. "I'm evil! I'm _evil._ "

"Evil?" Lucius echoed, confused.

"Darling, if you'd please stop postponing?" Narcissa calmly requested.

Although she had seen this happen a couple of times before, Bellatrix still found it creepy to see Lucius's gaze intensify – there was no better way of explaining it – and Hermione slump. He delicately picked her up in his arms.

"Shall I put her in one of the guest bedrooms and return?"

"If you would, please, Lucius."

As he disappeared, Narcissa called for a house-elf to serve tea and biscuits. Bellatrix gratefully accepted the blood replenishing potion that she was offered. . It didn't take long for Lucius to return and take a seat opposite them.

"The guests, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Are either entertaining themselves or being entertained by Draco."

The liberties within a vampire family still baffled Bellatrix, but she'd gotten used to it. At least enough not to be freaked out about it anymore.

"Our Bella is frowning again," Lucius smirked.

"I'm only _human_ , aren't I," she sniped back.

Narcissa shook her head and poured them all a cup of tea. One of those massively wrong 'facts' about vampires was the idea that they couldn't eat or enjoy human food. They simply needed well, _more_ , in order to sustain themselves. They also weren't perpetually pale, even though the Malfoy's fair skin proved nothing to the contrary.

"Where did you find her, Bella?" Narcissa asked. "And yes, you can eat those," she continued as she saw Bellatrix eying the biscuits.

"In a pub in Knockturn Alley. And _she_ found _me_ , actually." She took a bite of the biscuit. Chocolate chip. "A man was rather insistent in chatting me up. Hermione wedged herself between us and pretended to know me. Said she could hear my heart and then tried to cover it up by saying I looked willing and capable of killing the guy – which was true, by the way."

"She told you she's a vampire?" Narcissa asked, frowning at her husband who seemed to enjoy the idea of Bella murdering a man.

"No, I deduced it myself. I spend enough time around you to know how you move. And you saw her, Cissy, completely starved. She refused a drink but kept licking her lips and her eyes kept straying to my neck."

"I bet you didn't mind that," Lucius commented.

Bellatrix grinned. "Not at all, until I confronted her about it and she freaked."

"'Freaked'?" Lucius questioned. "Is that what she meant with her earlier insistence of being evil?"

"She exclaimed she wasn't a monster," Bellatrix continued with a nod to Lucius. "That she wasn't evil and refused to drink. When I asked her how she had managed to survive Hogwarts like that, she said being a vampire was a recent development."

"Then where is her sire?" Lucius asked.

Bellatrix glanced at Narcissa, counting on her to keep Lucius's anger in check. "No idea. From what I gathered, she's never seen them. She was abandoned."

" _What_?!"

The teacups rattled on their saucers, as did the glass in the windowpanes and the bottles in the cabinet in the corner. In fact, the entire house shook at Lucius's outburst. Narcissa was immediately beside him, placing a calming hand on his chest.

The door opened and Draco stuck in his head. "Father?"

"Go entertain our guests, Draco," Narcissa said, her eyes not leaving those of her enraged husband. "It is nothing to worry about, we'll explain later."

The boy merely shrugged and closed the door.

"Lucius, dear, calm down," Narcissa urged. "Bella brought her to us; we can help her."

It was one of the most absolute, significant rules among vampires; never, _ever_ , leave behind those you sire. If you sire someone, you do so with a reason. They are forever your responsibility. As Narcissa had explained, it was impossible to sire by accident; it was always a choice. Other than being killed or captured right after siring, there was no acceptable reason at all to abandon a newly made vampire.

"I can't drink my tea with the cups rattling, brother-in-law," Bellatrix casually commented. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the power Lucius was emanating. Twice-damned _born_ vampire. Was he forgetting she was human and therefore extremely susceptible to his rage? She was anything but a weak woman, but the urge to run and hide was almost overwhelming.

Lucius glared at her, then burst out laughing. "Only you could say such a thing at such a time, Bella."

She didn't answer, forcing her tensed up body to relax again as his angry energy dissipated around them.

Narcissa once more seated herself next to Bellatrix. "Now look at what you've done," she accused Lucius. "You've completely tensed up Bella after she had such a good time with Hermione earlier."

Bellatrix felt compelled to lean against her sister. "Cissy," she ground out, resisting the urge, "turn off the Charm."

Both Narcissa and Lucius laughed at her expense, but Bellatrix had to admit it had helped.

"Wait," Lucius suddenly said, "you said she refused to drink. Did I misinterpret what I saw earlier?"

"No, we coaxed her into it," Bellatrix answered.

"Her resistance was remarkable, certainly given how famished she was," Narcissa supplied. "And given how she responded after, it won't be easy to get the idea out of her head that she's evil."

There was a moment of silence where each was lost in their own thoughts.

"Did we tell you she's Muggleborn?" It was Narcissa who broke their silence.

" _Muggleborn_?" Lucius exclaimed. "As if things weren't complicated enough."

"I'd say," Bellatrix agreed.

Lucius turned towards her. "Do you know where she lives?"

"No."

"Than you better take her home with you. We can't allow her to wander around."

"You want me to babysit a vampire? You do realise humans live during the day, don't you?"

"Come off it, Bella," Narcissa said. "You've always been a night owl. Look at the time now."

"But—"

"She can't stay here," Lucius added. "She would be too exposed to too much of our society right away. Which would be a problem if she's so averse to it. It's better to gradually introduce her."

"But—"

"You live alone, sister. Wouldn't you like to have some company? I'm quite certain the girl is pretty, once she wears some decent clothing."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No," both Malfoys confirmed.

"Bloody hell."

Lucius grinned, then turned serious again. "I'll ask around in the covens, see if someone's missing."

"Lucius…"

"I won't mention her yet, Narcissa," he said. "I'll be careful."

He stood and Narcissa quickly followed. Bellatrix was often envious of the ease and grace both possessed.

"We should re-join our guests," Lucius said. "Would you care to join us, Bella?" he continued with a wink.

Narcissa swatted his arm. They were a liberal couple, like all vampires, but Narcissa drew a line where her sister was concerned. Bellatrix was conflicted about it. Part of her was attracted to Lucius (as all human women were) but he was also her sister's husband and therefore off limits

"Lucius, behave!" she playfully admonished him.

"I wouldn't know what you are talking about, dear."

His wife shook her head and turned back to Bellatrix. "You are, of course, free to join. They're all human, but given that Hermione already took her fill, it wouldn't be wise to be bitten again tonight anyway. I don't doubt some of the men would be more than pleased to pleasure you." A salacious wink followed.

"No, thank you," Bellatrix declined. "Enough has happened already today. I think I'll be heading home."

"Then I'll come along and help you get the girl settled in." Narcissa patted Lucius's chest. "Go ahead, dear, I'll be there shortly."

He bent down to press a kiss to her lips. "I'm counting on it," he murmured before disappearing through the door.

"Let's Apparate, shall we," Narcissa said. "You know how I dislike the Floo."

Bellatrix nodded her assent. Narcissa had once told her she found it highly unsettling to use the one thing they were most vulnerable too as a means of travel.

"Why don't you head for the gates? I'll be right there with Hermione."

With a harrumph, Bellatrix agreed again. Not long after, they found themselves walking up the drive to the Lestrange Manor.

"I used to be stronger than you," Bellatrix growled at her sister, who was easily carrying Hermione in her arms.

"So you keep reminding me." Narcissa glanced at her. "You know the offer still stands."

"I'd rather be the one bitten than the one doing the biting, thank you."

She opened the door and, after ushering Narcissa in, ordered the house elves to prepare one of the guest rooms. They immediately went about their business and Narcissa and she followed them upstairs in a more leisurely pace.

"How long will she be asleep?" Bellatrix asked as they entered the guest room. The elves had already changed the bedding and were now dusting and polishing every surface they could find. "This will do for now," Bellatrix ordered, "you can finish your cleaning some other time."

"I'd guess until tomorrow night," Narcissa replied to Bellatrix's earlier question. She placed Hermione on the bed.

"She looks dead," Bellatrix observed.

"We all look dead when we sleep."

"People move while sleeping, Cissy."

"She isn't exactly _people_."

"Right…it's just...she looks innocent though."

"She probably is." There was a small moment of silence as both watched the sleeping Hermione. "Well," Narcissa finally said, "I'll be heading back. There was this one, very sculpted, black-haired stud who smelled really nice." She licked her lips. "I hope Lucius didn't steal him away from me."

"Ugh! Too much information Cissy!"

"Don't be such a prude, Bella. You certainly aren't when you join us."

"Get out of my house, Cissy."

"Are you rescinding my invitation?" Narcissa asked coyly.

"I'm starting to feel really tempted."

Narcissa laughed. "I'll be out of your hair then. Be sure to bring the girl for tea tomorrow night."

She all but disappeared from Bellatrix's side. The latter shook her head, still watching Hermione. What was she to do now? With a sigh, she started removing the girl's shoes and socks. After some debate, she also struggled to remove the awful sweater before tucking her under the sheets. Thank Merlin the Malfoy elves had already cleaned the girl of blood.


	2. The Definition of a Vampire

Rubbing her eyes, Bellatrix decided to head for her own bed. It was late after all and there was no way of knowing how the now fed Hermione would respond when she woke up. Ordering a house elf to notify her as soon as that happened, she headed for her room and prepared to go to sleep.

The next day, she woke around noon. "Bitsy!"

A 'plop' told her a house-elf had arrived, but when she cracked open an eye – truly not being a morning person – she saw it was Toma standing next to her bed.

"What happened to Bitsy?" she grumbled.

"Bitsy is watching the young missus, Mistress."

"What?"

She growled as she saw the house elf suppressing a smile. However, the elves were well used to her morning persona and therefore wholly unafraid of it.

"The young missus, Mistress Black." As soon as she had turned widow, Bellatrix had made sure to return to her maiden name. Without losing all Rodolphus had left her, of course. "The one Mistress and Madame Malfoy brought home yesterday. Bitsy is watching her."

Bellatrix groaned as she remembered. It hadn't been a dream, sadly enough. "Hermione," she mumbled.

"What you say, Mistress?"

"The girl's name is Hermione," she repeated. "Coffee, Toma. Strong, black. And toast."

"Certainly, Mistress."

Bellatrix burrowed back under the sheets to await Toma's return. It was another 'plop' and the smell of coffee that roused her from her dozing.

"Don't you dare open the curtains, Toma," she said without even looking.

"Mistress needs light to wake up," the elf answered unapologetically. "It's for her own good."

Bellatrix covered her eyes with her arm – meanwhile grabbing for her wand with her free hand – as Toma threw open the curtains.

"You loathsome little elf!" she screamed. "I'll curse you for this!"

"Toma must be going now, many duties to do."

He was gone before her eyes adjusted and she could properly aim for him. Muttering expletives under her breath, she dragged herself out of bed and towards the table in the corner. Coffee. She needed coffee.

It was a habit she'd picked up from Antonin, one of Rodolphus's friends, and hadn't been able to shake since. She still preferred tea at any given moment of the day, except in the morning. Whilst trying to wake up, coffee was her best friend.

Slumping down into a chair, she sipped from her morning fix. Her breakfast tray consisted of more than just toast. The elves knew her well enough to add a croissant to the mix, as well as butter and marmalade.

The food had to wait though. She could still smell blood on her skin, since she had not bathed before dropping down the evening before. A shower was most definitely needed.

Eventually, more than an hour after waking, she managed to drag herself – bathed, clothed and fed – out of her room. Not really knowing what to do with her day, she checked on Hermione and then amused herself with searching her closet for things the girl could wear. Under no circumstance was she letting Hermione go for tea at the Malfoy's in the clothes she was currently wearing.

She was already drinking away her boredom by the time the sun was going down and Toma appeared next to her. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. The elf had been avoiding her all afternoon, sending one of the other elves as she called for him.

"Young missus is stirring, Mistress," Toma quickly said. "Not awake yet, but stirring."

"You are such a lucky elf," Bellatrix grumbled, rising from the sofa she'd been lounging in.

"Toma only wishes to serve, Mistress."

"Yes, yes. Be gone."

She rushed up to Hermione's room and found that the girl was indeed twitching in her sleep but hadn't woken yet. Bitsy was still waiting next to the bed, carefully watching the girl, but Bellatrix sent her away and settled into the lounge chair next to the bed. Ten minutes later, Hermione opened her eyes.

"Welcome back to the living," Bellatrix commented dryly.

The girl flinched violently at her voice, scooting to the other side of the bed in a reflex. Her eyes grew wide as they focused on Bellatrix, then turned resigned. She scooted from under the blankets and went to kneel in the middle of the bed, facing the other witch. The look in her eyes didn't change.

"If you're going to kill me, please do it now."

"Kill you?" Bellatrix asked, shocked. "Why would I kill you?"

"Because...because I bit you." Hermione's voice sounded confused, carrying a touch of self-loathing.

"How did you manage to completely miss the part where I _liked_ it?"

"Liked it? But—that's...how?" Hermione was staring at her. "I don't understand."

Bellatrix stood and went to sit on the bed, reaching out to cup Hermione's cheek. "I know you don't, Missy. I know."

"Missy?"

"Would you prefer Mione? Or perhaps Hermy?" Bellatrix teased.

"Missy will do just fine for now," Hermione growled.

"Good. Now off you go, into the shower."

"What?"

"You'll be living here for the time being. And you need a shower. Bathroom's through there."

" _Living_ here? But I- I have a flat."

"Don't you worry about that," Bellatrix soothed, pushing Hermione off the bed and towards the bathroom door. "Tell me where it is and I'll get it all fixed."

"But—"

"No more buts. Take that shower. We'll sort it all out later."

Bellatrix grinned as an astounded, completely baffled Hermione finally stepped into the bathroom. Once the shower turned on, she called out for Rin. The elf promptly appeared next to her.

"Rin may help, Mistress?"

"Grab her clothes as soon as she's in the shower," Bellatrix ordered. "Wash them and, uhm, I don't know, store them somewhere where she can't find them anymore. They're absolutely dreadful. Leave her a bathrobe to wear once she's done showering."

"Yes, Mistress."

Once the elf was gone, Bellatrix called for Toma.

"How can Bitsy be of help to the Mistress?"

Bellatrix glanced at Bitsy and rolled her eyes. "Get the clothes I selected earlier and bring them here. Put them on the bed. And tell Toma he's a coward."

"Yes, Mistress, certainly."

Given how gleeful the elf sounded, Bellatrix figured she was a bad influence on the little creatures. Shrugging, she sat back down in the lounge chair and waited for Hermione to reappear, meanwhile watching several sets of clothes appear to spread out on the bed. It didn't take long before the shower turned off and muffled cursing could be heard. Bellatrix smirked.

"Where are my clothes?" Hermione demanded as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom.

There was a sparkle in her eyes Bellatrix hadn't seen before. A will to fight. It pleased her.

"In the laundry," she answered, hoping they would never reappear again.

"You could have at least waited until I went to my flat!"

"No need, Missy." She made a grand gesture towards the bed. "Pick whatever you need. We'll need to resize them a bit – you _are_ smaller than me – but they'll suit you just fine."

Hermione glanced from Bellatrix, to the bed, and back.

"You're giving me some of your clothes?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "I can always buy more."

"They're all black," Hermione commented as she surveyed them.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Uhm, no, no, not at all…" Hermione squeaked. "Wait! Is that a McKenna?"

"I see you recognise good design. Makes you wonder why you dress like a homeless person."

"I do NOT dress like a homeless person! It's comfortable. And this skirt alone probably costs more than a month's rent."

Bellatrix smiled at the stunned vampire running her fingers over the skirt's fabric. "I'll take you shopping someday then."

"Did I not just say I can't afford this?"

Moving to stand beside Hermione, Bellatrix reached out to swipe a wet curl behind the girl's ear. "I'll be paying, of course."

Hermione's head snapped up. "You can't possibly…who _are_ you?"

Bellatrix laughed. "Bellatrix Black," she answered with a mock curtsy. "I was a Lestrange for some time, but that got…solved."

"Oh."

"Put on the skirt, Missy, and this shirt is the perfect match."

"Oh, okay. Uhm, can I at least change the colour of the shirt?" Bellatrix glared at her. "It's just, uhm, no judging, not at all, I'm not used to wearing this-, this much black."

Bellatrix felt her heart soften at the girl's nervous explanation. "I could accept a charcoal grey."

Hermione stared at her. "That's not-" Bellatrix lifted an eyebrow. "Charcoal grey it is," Hermione amended. With a flick of her wrist, her wand dropped into her hand.

"Do you always keep your wand in a holster on your arm?"

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"Experience has taught me it's a good idea."

Bellatrix decided she did not like that answer and wondered what the girl had been through to come to such a conclusion. Her ruminations were interrupted when Hermione cleared her throat.

"Could you turn around?"

"We're all women here," Bellatrix answered with a smirk.

"Yes, well, I get the feeling you would enjoy watching me strip a bit too much."

"You sound like my sister," Bellatrix complained, turning around.

"Your _vampire_ sister."

"Yes, Narcissa, we haven't seen Andromeda for quite some time."

"There's another one?"

Bellatrix snorted at the shock in Hermione's voice. "She's not a vampire, if that's what you're thinking. She ran off with a Muggle when we were younger. Mother was furious. We haven't heard from her since. There was some hope she would reconnect after mother died, but still nothing. Our owls returned with the letters unopened."

"Is she…"

"Dead? No. The family tree would tell us if she died."

"Oh, okay. I'm dressed, by the way."

Bellatrix turned back around and tried not to gape. Narcissa had been right. Underneath that drab clothing was a fine looking young witch. She had an almost perfect hourglass shape, with her hips just a tad bit wider than her shoulders. The skirt showed off her lean legs and her breasts were small but perfectly proportioned to her lithe frame.

"Well, don't _you_ look pretty," Bellatrix commented, looking Hermione up and down, causing the girl to squirm. "Your hair is starting to frizz, though. At least it has some life now. It looked like dried out grass yesterday."

Hermione self-consciously tried to smooth down her hair. "It's impossible, this hair of mine!" she complained.

"Nonsense! Let's get you some breakfast and then I'll fix it for you."

"What? No!" Hermione immediately answered, distressed.

"You don't want me to fix your hair? Fine. You don't have to be so repulsed by it."

"I don't want breakfast," Hermione exclaimed. "What are you thinking? No!"

Bellatrix frowned. "What's wrong with a croissant or two? You look like you could use some extra weight."

"Croissants?" Hermione echoed, sounding confused again. "I can eat croissants?"

"Yes of course. Don't tell me you haven't been eating!"

"Well, uhm."

Bellatrix crossed the room towards Hermione, cupping the girl's face with both hands. "Tell me you haven't been starving yourself."

"How was I supposed to know?" Hermione lashed out. "Some lore says it would kill me," she finished much quieter.

"Oh, my poor, silly girl," Bellatrix answered, brushing her thumbs across Hermione's cheeks. "It won't kill you. You _need_ to eat. No wonder you look so skinny. Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'll have the elves make you something light but nutritious."

"Bellatrix?" Hermione asked while being dragged through the halls of the manor.

"Call me Bella, sweetie. What is it?"

"What happened when that man showed up yesterday? It was yesterday, wasn't it? How did I end up here? Where am I?"

"So many questions," Bellatrix teased.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"I know I ask too many questions. It got me into trouble more than once. So, I'm sorry."

Bellatrix stopped to regard Hermione. "You got into trouble for asking too many questions?"

Hermione shrugged. "People don't like it."

"That's—" Bellatrix shook her head. "The kitchen is just around the corner, I'll explain what happened as soon as you're eating."

Not much later, Hermione was served broth with a few slices of dark bread.

"Broth as breakfast?" she commented with a frown.

"It is best for the missus," Toma – who had decided to show up again – commented. "You have sensitive stomach now."

"No croissants?"

"Croissants are too heavy for the missus."

"I promised her a croissant, Toma."

The elf looked between Bellatrix and Hermione. "Perhaps after broth?"

Bellatrix grumbled her assent and the elf hastily retreated.

"He's afraid of you?" Hermione asked, a hint of reproach in her voice.

"He knows better than to open the curtains while I'm still in bed."

This made Hermione laugh; a sound Bellatrix could wholly appreciate. "Eat," she said, gesturing to the bowl of broth.

"Are you sure I can eat this?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen Narcissa eat all types of food, I'm certain you can stand a bit of broth."

Hermione carefully scooped a spoonful up into her mouth and, after a slight hesitation, swallowed it down. She seemed to wait for something to happen, and when nothing did, she eagerly dug in.

"Slow down, Missy," Bellatrix said with a laugh. "You'll get sick from eating too fast."

The girl threw her a guilty look. "I'm a little hungry."

"No doubt." Silence reigned as Bellatrix watched Hermione eat while she sipped her tea. "It was indeed yesterday," she commented when Hermione finally seemed to stop gobbling down her food. "You only slept through the rest of the night and during the day today."

"Good," Hermione answered between two spoons of broth. "What happened? I remember this _man_." Bellatrix grinned as Hermione paused, lost in thought, that well-known 'damn he was hot' look in her eyes. "Anyway, he was standing in front of me, and I felt, I don't know, a tug or something and then all went black. I woke up, well, you know where I woke up."

"The man's name is Lucius; he's my sister's husband," Bellatrix responded. "He put you to sleep."

"He what?" Hermione exclaimed her head snapping up to look at her.

"He put you to sleep."

"He can do that? Vampires can do that? I thought that was a myth!"

"You thought you couldn't eat food either," Bellatrix replied dryly.

"Yes, well…"

Shaking her head at the girl's foolishness, Bellatrix continued. "He can only do it because he's a born vampire."

"A _born_ vampire?"

"Yes. Opposed to those who are sired, such as you."

"But, but how does that work? So I can't put anybody asleep? Can I do other stuff? Can I sire other vampires? How does _that_ work? And..." She mumbled an apology as Bellatrix lifted her hand to stop her flow of questions.

"Don't apologise, Missy," she mildly rebuked. "It's logical you have these questions; I'm just not the person to answer them. We'll be going for tea at my sister's once we're finished here. She'll no doubt explain."

"Oh. Is this your… home, then?"

"You're at Lestrange Manor. I inherited it from my late husband, so yes, it's my home." She eyed the empty bowl and the half-eaten bread. "Do you still want that croissant?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm afraid your elf was right. Sensitive stomach."

"Perhaps tomorrow then." Bellatrix smiled. "Let me fix your hair now."

"You think you can actually do something with this?"

"Mine looks just like yours when I come out of a shower."

Hermione eyed her critically. "I doubt that."

"We'll see."

Bellatrix ordered Toma to fetch her brush and hair products and within minutes, she had Hermione limply leaning against the back of the chair, her eyes closed.

"You like having your hair brushed, don't you?" Bellatrix murmured, carefully dragging the brush through the girl's hair.

"Hmm."

Bellatrix smiled as she put the brush aside and gathered Hermione's hair in her hands. She shivered as Bellatrix's fingers brushed the sensitive skin of her neck. Bellatrix licked her lips. If only she knew if the girl would be amenable to more. She would have to brush her hair all over again once Bellatrix was finished with her.

"Your heart rate is picking up," Hermione mumbled, seemingly half out of it.

"Is it?"

"Hmm. Don't stop combing my hair. I meant no insult."

"You want more?"

"Yes."

Bellatrix licked her lips again and swallowed, trying to push down her desire. She continued dragging her fingers through Hermione's hair, feeling its texture. Eventually, she poured some product on the palms of her hands and started massaging it into the girl's scalp.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, that feels good!"

Bellatrix shivered and decided to not linger much longer than needed. "Did nobody ever do this for you, Missy?" she asked to divert herself.

"No."

"Then what hairdresser did you go to?"

"Hmm? I cut it myself."

"Why?"

"Easier. Less painful. Even hairdressers don't know what to do with my hair."

"They must have been underqualified then," Bellatrix stated with some force.

She gathered Hermione's hair and twisted it into an elegant bun while Hermione shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter. As wild as it is, nobody sees the difference."

Bellatrix took a moment to calm herself lest she started violently shoving the pins into Hermione's hair. Had absolutely nobody ever told the girl how beautiful she was?

"How old are you, anyway?" she asked to further distract herself.

"Twenty-three," Hermione answered. "Do I still age?"

"Yes, you silly girl!" Bellatrix laughed. "Vampires are _not_ immortal, only very difficult to kill."

"Oh, that's good. That's a relief."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I don't want to live forever. That sounds horrible. Everybody around you dies."

"I guess that's true." She conjured a mirror. "There, all fixed," she said, handing it to Hermione.

The girl stared at her reflection, her eyes wide with awe. "How?" she whispered after a while, carefully reaching backwards.

"Experience," Bellatrix answered. "I'm twenty-eight years older than you, you know."

"You are?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder, surprised.

"No need to flatter me. Now, do you want to head over to Malfoy Manor? Or would you like a bit of rest first?"

Hermione stood, brushing down her skirt. "There's no use in postponing it, right?"

Bellatrix took the girl's hand, noticing how her voice trembled. "There's no need to worry either, Missy," she said. "Come on, we'll walk to the gates and I'll side-along Apparate you. I have it on good authority that Floo travel is uncomfortable if you're a vampire."

Hand in hand, they walked down the Lestrange driveway and up the Malfoy one. Narcissa was already waiting for them at the door.

"Well, don't you look like the perfect copy of my dear sister," she greeted Hermione, who promptly started blushing.

"I leant her some clothes, Cissy," Bellatrix said in a long-suffering tone. "Hers are in the laundry."

"My, they suit you well, Hermione. I didn't know you had a grey shirt, Bella."

"She doesn't," Hermione piped up.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as Narcissa threw a meaningful look her way. "You allowed her to transfigure one of your shirts? How … telling."

"Cissy!" Bellatrix snapped. "Stop your games and at least invite us in for some tea."

Narcissa merely grinned and escorted them to the parlour where tea and biscuits were already served.

"Lucius won't be joining us today," she said as she settled on the couch, patting the space beside her and urging Hermione to sit there. "He's out for business."

"At this hour?" Hermione asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I did not mean to be rude."

"It's okay, dear," Narcissa said, patting Hermione's knee. "You must be terribly confused." She poured a cup of tea and offered it to Hermione, who gratefully accepted it.

"She's full of questions, that's for sure," Bellatrix commented, giving Hermione a wink so she wouldn't get offended or insecure again.

"Of course," Narcissa said. "Feel free to ask them, dear, I'll answer what I can."

Hermione took a sip of her tea, her eyes switching between Narcissa and Bellatrix. "I don't know where to begin," she finally said.

"Well, let me ask the first question then," Narcissa offered. "When were you sired?"

"About two weeks ago."

"You went without food for two weeks?" Bellatrix burst out, her tea sloshing in her cup.

Narcissa frowned. "What are you talking about, Bella? And please don't shout, it's so uncouth."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes before answering. "Hermione here was afraid to eat thinking it might kill her."

"You didn't eat for two weeks?" Narcissa asked Hermione, shocked. "My poor girl, you must be so starved still."

"I did give her breakfast, Cissy."

"That's hardly sufficient to repair the damage of two weeks without food, Bella," Narcissa replied, glancing at Bellatrix. The latter understood they were no longer talking about human food. "We must resolve this."

"Uhm, that's very kind of you, Madame Malfoy, but I don't think I can eat at the moment. My stomach is still a bit upset from breakfast, I'm afraid."

Narcissa glanced at Bellatrix again, who minutely shook her head to warn her sister to be careful.

"Perhaps later then," Narcissa said. "And call me Narcissa, dear. That reminds me, I don't even know your last name."

"Granger. It's Hermione Granger."

"It is indeed a name I do not recall. Do you remember anything about your sire?"

"No. I was walking home from my job at the Ministry. It had been a long day and I prefer to walk it off instead of Apparating home. I noticed someone was following me, but as I reached for my wand he was suddenly right behind me. He covered my eyes as well as my mouth – which I thought was strange at the time – and dragged me away, I don't know where. The last I remember is a sharp pain in my neck. I woke up alone in an alley."

Both sisters were frowning at her story.

"Is this not common?" Hermione asked.

"No, my dear, it is not!" Narcissa said. "In fact, abandoning the one you sire, certainly at an early stage, is punishable by death."

"What?"

Bellatrix agreed with Hermione's exclamation. It was something she hadn't known either.

"We have our own set of rules, Hermione. I will teach them all to you in due time, don't worry. Most are easy to follow and stem from common sense. Not abandoning your ward is one of the most important ones."

"Oh. So if you find the one who did this to me—"

"He will be put to death, yes."

"Lovely."

Bellatrix snorted at Hermione's dry answer, earning her a reproachful look by her sister.

"Bella says your husband, put me to sleep. How?" Hermione asked after a short silence.

"Haven't got a clue," Narcissa answered. "He just can. How would you explain magic to a Muggle?"

Hermione hummed in understanding. "She also said it's because he's a born vampire?"

"Did she now?"

"I had to tell her something, Cissy. I couldn't just leave her in the dark."

"I guess you're right," Narcissa amended. "A born vampire is literally that, born as a vampire. All others are made."

"I can still get pregnant?"

"No, dear, I'm afraid not, unless you mated with your sire. You see, the reason why born vampires can sire others is so they can select a human wife or husband. Only when the human is turned can they have children, and the made-vampire can only get pregnant or produce a child with their sire. Of course, born vampires can mate among each other freely. It wouldn't make sense otherwise."

"So you were sired by Lucius?"

"On my wedding night, yes. It was quite a surprise. We didn't know of his vampiric tendencies. The Malfoy family has been keeping it secret for centuries."

"Were you given a choice?"

"Not really, but I loved Lucius, still do, so I didn't mind either."

"Oh." Hermione sipped from her tea. "Will I only be functional at night?"

"For the time being. You're young and recovering. After some time, you'll be able to function day and night, although night will be preferred. Like humans, but reversed."

"I see. What about the sun?"

"The sun is… unpleasant. If you go out during the day, it's easier to stick to the shadows."

"It won't burn me?"

"Burn you?" Narcissa echoed, amused. "By Merlin, girl, how many Muggle horror stories have you read?"

"Muggles think you would burn up under the sun?" Bellatrix interjected.

"Yes, apparently," Narcissa answered. "David – one of Lucius's friends – amused himself by researching all the myths and stories Muggles have about us. They're quite entertaining. The 'burn when in the sun' one seems to be most persistent." She turned back to Hermione. "So, no, dear, it won't burn you, but I can't say that sunlight is a pleasant sensation. It's like permanently having a too hot towel on your skin. Some might call it a burning sensation. Perhaps that's where the myth stemmed from."

Bellatrix sat back and watched the conversation flow between her sister and Hermione. It seemed the girl had more than one misconception about vampires but she also seemed eager to be rid of them and truly understand what she had become. Bellatrix could see her sister was building up to something and smirked when it finally came.

"May I ask you a very personal question, Hermione?" Narcissa said.

"Uhm, yes, sure." Hermione obviously wasn't completely fooled by Narcissa's sweet tone.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Excuse me?"

Bellatrix coughed to cover a laugh but again Hermione wasn't fooled.

"This is not funny, Bella!"

"I'm sorry I have to ask this, dear, but it does make a difference," Narcissa interjected.

Hermione crossed her arms. "How?"

"Did you not notice how our dear Bella reacted when you bit her?"

"She did not," Bellatrix said.

"She claims she _liked_ it," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"I think my sister more than liked it, didn't you Bella?" Bellatrix merely smirked. "Humans _like_ it, Hermione, because the feeling comes close to having sex. Both often go hand in hand, if you know what I mean." Narcissa winked at a shocked looking Hermione. "You would have known had your sire done the proper thing instead of knocking you out." The last was said with lingering anger in her voice.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'll be taking from them something they vitally need to stay alive."

"So you can stay alive yourself, Hermione. As long as the blood is freely offered and you don't drain them, you're not committing an offense."

"According to who?"

"The same wizarding council that regulates the vampire rules."

"And does the wizarding world agree?" Hermione asked vehemently.

"The fact that it's a pleasurable act isn't common knowledge, Missy," Bellatrix offered. "Imagine what would happen. How many would like to become a vampire? How many would camp outside vampire's houses in hopes of getting a fix? The situation would quickly become impossible."

"It's a secret that _must_ be kept, Hermione," Narcissa added.

"Then what happens to those you drink from?"

"There's a little village on the Malfoy estate," Narcissa answered.

"YOU BREED HUMANS?" Hermione cried out, jumping from the couch and backing away.

"How barbaric!" Narcissa immediately responded, a look of pure revulsion on her face. "Sweet Merlin, no! How could you possibly think that?" Hermione didn't answer and Narcissa sighed. "We take care of those that feed us, Hermione, that's all. They offer us their blood and in exchange, they live in the village and we provide them with a salary equivalent to that of a part-time job. Every one of them is bound by oath to keep the secret.

"It's a normally functioning village. We don't drink from those under the age of twenty-one, nor from pregnant women or the elderly. They are allowed to leave whenever they wish. If they want to marry someone and bring them into the village, they meet Lucius first so they can take the oath. We are not monsters, Hermione, and neither are you."

Hermione stared hard at Narcissa, then seemed to deflate. "I'm sorry for my assumptions," she said.

"I assume it is all a bit much, I understand," Narcissa answered after a deep breath.

Bellatrix could see Hermione's conclusion had insulted her sister and was silently impressed with how level-headed she was being. Then again, Bellatrix had also realised more was yet to come.

"There's one question I didn't hear you ask, Hermione," Narcissa said.

"Which one?" Hermione asked, her voice subdued after her outburst.

"How often you need blood." Hermione clenched her teeth but didn't respond. Narcissa put her hand on the girl's knee. "Hermione, dear, you need to feed at least once a week, preferably twice. And right now, after being so starved, you need more blood than what Bella could offer you yesterday."

Hermione bared her teeth, obviously not pleased. "You said once a week."

"Listen to me," Narcissa insisted, grabbing the girl's chin so she would look at her. "You need the blood. You can't possibly be feeling well or anywhere near rested. I bet your throat feels parched. How often have you thought about ripping dear Bella's throat out? You'll lose your control at one point."

Hermione glared.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Excuse me," Bellatrix demanded.. "You what?"

"I would never!" Hermione said between clenched teeth, impaired by Narcissa's brutal grip.

"You would," Narcissa insisted. "Not today, no, but perhaps tomorrow, or the day after. You would." She loosened her grip and brushed Hermione's cheek. "At least admit you're craving it, dear. I know you want it." Tears started forming in Hermione's eyes. "Don't cry about it," Narcissa soothed. "Remember, they like it. They want it."

Narcissa snapped her fingers and the door to the hallway opened. Bellatrix had to resist the urge to whistle as a young, well-defined man wearing only loose shorts walked in.

"Lady Malfoy, young Mistress Hermione, Madame Black," he greeted.

Narcissa whispered something in Hermione's ear. Bellatrix could feel her skin tingling and if the boy's twitch was any to go by, so could he. Her sister's Charm wasn't aimed at them though, but probably at trying to relax Hermione.

"Andrea," Narcissa finally said, holding out her hand towards the man. "You remember what I explained to you?"

"Yes, my Lady," he said, lightly putting his hand in hers.

"Stop drooling, Bella!" Narcissa admonished.

Hermione's head snapped towards Bellatrix.

"Well, can you blame me?" Bellatrix retorted, happy to see this caused Hermione to hide a snigger. The man merely smirked in response.

"Now, settle on the floor, Andrea."

As he sunk down on the floor, Narcissa's fingers deliberately trailed the man's arm, shoulder, and neck. He shivered in anticipation.

"Come, Hermione," Narcissa coaxed, "come sit behind him." It was obvious Hermione was reluctant, but she agreed. "Touch him, Hermione, feel him."

"Wha-what?"

Narcissa – who was elegantly crouching next to Andrea – ran her hand over his chest. "Touch him, Hermione. Feel his heartbeat. He wants it."

As if on cue, Andrea groaned. The sound had a profound effect on Hermione; desire started clouding her eyes as she licked her lips.

"That's it, girl," Narcissa said. Bellatrix shivered, fighting the alluring qualities of her sister's voice. "Wrap your arms around him, press yourself against his back. Doesn't he smell good?"

Hermione dragged her nose along Andrea's neck, her nails extending into claws and her fangs showing. "Hmm, yes," she breathed.

Bellatrix couldn't help the gasp that escaped her at Hermione's sultry voice and Narcissa smirked at her. Andrea already looked ecstatic, his eyes closed and his body tense. Bellatrix understood why Narcissa had chosen him. He seemed to like the anticipation just as much as the bite itself.

"Listen to his heartbeat, Hermione," Narcissa continued coaxing. " _Feel_ it. If it nears twice as fast as this, you need to stop, alright dear?"

Hermione's hands were roaming the man's chest, her front flush against his back, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She started tapping with one hand; Bellatrix presumed it was Andrea's heartbeat.

"That's it, Hermione, good girl." Narcissa licked her own lips, obviously enjoying what was going on. "Now drink, my dear, drink."

Hermione raised herself up a bit and sunk her fangs in Andrea's neck. He moaned in response, shivering. His loose pants were clearly tented. Narcissa was running her hand up and down his thigh.

"Look down, Hermione," she said in a husky voice. "See what you're doing to him."

She obeyed and lust flashed through her eyes as she noticed his tented trousers. Her hands clenched and her claws scratched Andrea's pecs. He let out an ecstatic 'oh' at the sensation. Bellatrix shook her head, knowing full well she behaved exactly the same when one of Lucius's friends was having his merry way with her.

"Take him, Hermione," Narcissa whispered in the girl's ear. "Help him to completion."

Hermione pulled back. "I can't do that!" she exclaimed. "He's practically drugged. I can't take advantage of him!"

"Please." The moan came from Andrea. He gently took Hermione's right hand and pulled it down until it rested just above his short's elastic. "Please, Mistress Hermione."

She stared at him, completely baffled, absentmindedly lapping at the blood that was seeping from his wound. Narcissa smiled slowly, almost predatorily.

"Really?" Hermione eventually asked.

"Yes. _Yes_!"

He moaned, his hands clenching on his thighs. Bellatrix started to wonder why he didn't help himself, but one look at her sister told her exactly why.

"Drink, Hermione." Narcissa resumed her coaxing. "Don't let his precious blood go to waste. And give him what he wants, dear, what he _needs._ "

Andrea moaned again. It spurred Hermione back into action. She latched onto his neck, causing Andrea's crotch to twitch wildly. After a short hesitation, her hand slipped under the short's elastic. She freed the man's member from its confines and teasingly skimmed her fingers along the length.

"Please ," Andrea begged. "Don't tease me."

Hermione pulled herself more flush against the man's back, her hand firmly enveloping him. She started pumping him and he groaned, his head falling back against Hermione's shoulder, his hips bucking slightly in tune with her movements. His hands were still clenched on his thighs. Bellatrix had her own hands clenched, trying not to show how aroused she was. Narcissa watched the pair, triumph on her face.

"Watch the heartbeat, Hermione," Narcissa whispered.

Hermione moaned in protest but followed the instruction. She sped up the pumping of her hand while slowing down her sucking. Andrea came with a long, drawn-out groan just as Hermione was knitting the wound back together.

Both sagged. Hermione released him but kept her arms around his frame, her head resting against his back. Both were breathing heavily. Narcissa daintily flicked her wand to clean up the mess, then glanced up at Bellatrix.

"I'm sure I can find a man willing to help you out, Bella," she smirked.

Bellatrix glared at her.

"Are you okay?" they both heard Hermione ask.

"Sated, young Mistress, very sated," Andrea responded.

"You sure?" she insisted. "You lost a lot of blood."

Both Bellatrix and Narcissa watched as Andrea turned within the circle of Hermione's arms to cup her cheek. "Nothing a blood replenishing potion and some rest can't fix," he said. "So yes, I'm sure." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me, young Mistress Hermione."

He tucked himself back into his pants while Hermione stared at him, astonished. "I believe I must be going now," he said, glancing at Narcissa who had extended her hand to help him up.

"Thank you, Andrea," she said, giving the younger man a short kiss on the lips.

"Anytime, Lady Malfoy."

He smiled and, after a short bow towards Bellatrix, left the room. Hermione was still sitting in the same spot, blinking owlishly.

Narcissa nudged her sister. "Go kiss her."

"Cissy!"

"You know you want to, Bella. I want to see how she'll react."

"Everything is a game to you, isn't it?"

"Don't be so harsh, Bella. You want it badly, you can't hide from me."

"Damned vampire senses," Bellatrix muttered under her breath. "We don't even know if she fancies women," she complained out loud.

"She's a vampire, Bella," Narcissa said with a sigh. "If she didn't before, then she does now."

"We shouldn't—"

"If you won't, I will," Narcissa interrupted her.

"Fine!" Bellatrix caved. "Fine, you meddlesome harpy."

"Don't be mean, sister."

But Bellatrix was already ignoring her, moving to sit in front of Hermione, facing her.

"Missy?" she said, touching the girl's cheek much as Andrea had before.

"Bella?" Hermione seemed to come out of a trance. "He really liked it."

"Isn't that what I keep telling you, pet?"

"Pet?"

Bellatrix moved closer. "Didn't you enjoy yourself as well?" she murmured, drawing her thumb over Hermione's red lips. She noticed the moment Hermione realised what was going on, and she didn't seem averse to it. "Keep the fangs to yourself, Missy," Bellatrix whispered before pressing her lips on Hermione's.

Much to her surprise, the girl responded eagerly. Bellatrix shoved a knee between Hermione's legs, allowing the girl to grind herself on her thigh. In the background, Narcissa let out a delighted peal of laughter.

Hermione seemed to remember herself and pulled back, blushing. Bellatrix didn't let her go far.

"Shall we go home?" she whispered in Hermione's ear. "I'll make you forget your name, Missy. Make you scream mine."

The hand on her hip clenched as Hermione gasped out and turned an even deeper shade of red..

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Narcissa teased. "Shall I leave the room and have it sealed until you two come out?"

"I do believe we are going home," Bellatrix answered, standing and pulling Hermione up with her.

"Are you now?"

"Stop your teasing, Cissy."

Narcissa grinned. "Very well. Hermione, dear, no biting our Bella until tomorrow night, okay? She needs to recover."

Hermione nodded in assent. She opened her mouth to say something but Bellatrix cut in. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Cissy," she said. "Do send us a message when you'd like us to come over again."

"Of course," Narcissa replied, ushering them to the front door. "Do enjoy yourselves!" she called after them as they made their way to the gates.


	3. Towards the Future

"I swear, she's getting worse by the day," Bellatrix muttered.

"What was she using on me?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"Earlier. What was she doing? I could feel she was influencing me."

"You noticed that? You should tell her that next time, I'm sure she thought you didn't notice at all." Bellatrix grinned. " _Charm_ , that's what she was using. At least, that's how I call it, don't know if it has an official name. It's a sort of lure, I believe."

"Makes sense."

"You're not angry?"

Hermione shrugged. "It helped."

Bellatrix brushed away an escaped lock of hair and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her snug against her body. "Let me Apparate us straight to our final destination, hmm?"

Without waiting for a response, she pulled them both into the squeezing feeling of Apparition and landed them neatly in her bedroom.

"Do you know how much you turned me on, getting that guy off while sucking at his neck?" Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear as soon as both had regained their bearings. "Do you even know how sexy you looked?"

"I-oh!"

Bellatrix licked the shell of Hermione's ear before nibbling on the lobe. Her hand snaked under Hermione's skirt to cup her delectable ass and she returned her knee to between Hermione's legs.

"Grind yourself on my leg, Missy; make yourself feel good. I want to see you come _undone_."

Hermione pulled back, only to plant her lips wildly on Bellatrix's, hands buried in the older witch's hair, her hips gyrating uncontrollably. She moaned and threw her head back as Bellatrix squeezed a breast.

"So wanton," Bellatrix hummed against Hermione's neck. The girl momentarily tensed. "I love it," Bellatrix continued. "Let go, pet. Let go of your inhibitions. Give yourself to me."

"Yes," Hermione moaned. " _Yes_."

They kissed again, wild, free. No longer willing to wait and tease, Bellatrix ripped the buttons off Hermione's shirt.

Hermione gasped. "Your—"

"I've got plenty more," Bellatrix interrupted. "Hmm," she continued, massaging Hermione's breasts. "I had forgotten you were wearing my lingerie."

She sucked on a pert nipple through the black lace. Hermione threw her head back, arching her back, and pressing her breast against Bellatrix's mouth. She promptly picked Hermione up and dropped her on the bed; Hermione quickly bounced back up, losing control of her movements and blurring slightly.

"You," she mumbled against Bellatrix's lips. "Too many clothes."

"Whatever you say, pet," Bellatrix murmured, divesting herself of her vest while Hermione made short work of the buttons on her blouse.

There was a slight hesitation after Hermione pushed the blouse off Bellatrix's shoulders. "I've-I've never—"

"Doesn't matter, pet," Bellatrix said, pulling Hermione towards her, pressing their bodies together. "Follow your instincts, girl."

This seemed to encourage her. She softly cupped one of Bellatrix's breasts, dragging her thumb over the erect nipple. Bellatrix moaned and Hermione took the opportunity to kiss along her jaw, up and down her neck, finding all the sensitive spots.

When Hermione pinched the nipple she'd been rubbing against, Bellatrix lost it. With a growl, she pushed Hermione back onto the bed, immediately moving to pin her hands above her head.

"You're mine, Missy," she growled, her lips just out of reach of Hermione's. "Don't move those hands."

Hermione shook her head, mute, and Bellatrix smirked. She leaned over Hermione, loving the way the witch strained to be kissed. Instead of obliging, she kissed the hollow at the base of Hermione's neck, eliciting a mewl that held middle between disappointment and excitement.

Her kisses moved downwards, hands roaming fingers occasionally flicking nipples. Hermione mewled and squirmed, arching her back in search of more. Bellatrix pulled on a bra strap, making it snap back against Hermione's skin.

"Shall I take this off?" she teased.

"Yes. Yes, please!"

"Hmm, I think not." Bellatrix grinned wickedly.

"Bella! _Please._ "

Bellatrix merely grinned and moved lower still. She found the zipper on Hermione's skirt and pulled it down her legs, ignoring the low heels Hermione was still wearing. Moving back up, she kissed the inside of Hermione's thighs, causing the girl to squirm again.

"Hmm, you smell delicious, pet," Bellatrix murmured as she buried her nose in Hermione's sex. The latter squealed, then moaned. "You look utterly delicious, Missy. You should see yourself, all spread out on my bed, panting, blushing, wanting. Such a good girl."

She smirked as Hermione stared at her as Bellatrix wiggled out of her skirt, having long lost her own heels somewhere in the room. She crawled back onto the bed.

"What do you want, pet?" she asked, skimming her hands over Hermione's body, enjoying the shivers it caused.

"Everything, anything. _You_."

"Needy little thing," Bellatrix answered, cupping a breast and squeezing lightly. "What if I make you wait? Don't move those hands, pet."

Hermione's eyes flashed and before she even realised they had moved, Bellatrix was pinned to the mattress with Hermione sitting astride her.

"Don't forget what I am, witch," Hermione purred. "I might not like it, but I _will_ use it to my advantage."

Bellatrix gulped, too turned on for words. Hermione smirked, obviously no longer worried about holding back. Her fingers trailed down Bellatrix's arms towards her breasts, fingering the fine lace of her bra.

"I'm guessing you've got more of these too?" Hermione murmured.

"Yes."

"Good."

With a grin that would have shamed the Cheshire cat, Hermione ripped through the bra as if it was made of paper, freeing Bellatrix's breasts.

"Beautiful," she murmured, moving down Bellatrix's body so she could comfortably bend over and flick her tongue around the erect nipples. "Shall I tease you, Bella?" she asked. "Shall I tease you like you were teasing me?"

Bellatrix glared. "No."

Hermione hummed and wrapped her lips around a nipple sucking on it. Bellatrix cried out, bucking her hips as the sensation shot right to her lower belly. She felt Hermione settle a leg between hers and she started unapologetically grinding her soaked pussy against Hermione's leg.

"It seems I'm not the only wanton creature here," Hermione murmured before switching to the other breast.

Bellatrix reached around Hermione's back and undid the clasp of her bra. Smiling, she tossed the cumbersome garment to the side, focused on exacting revenge. As predicted, Hermione moaned and lost concentration as soon as Bellatrix enveloped the girl's breast with her hands. She used the distraction to turn them back around and resumed her dominating position.

"Nice try, pet," she murmured in Hermione's ear, causing the girl to smirk. It was an expression that suited her well. Bellatrix's next words made Hermione's eyes cloud with lust again. "Shall I make you scream now?"

"Yes, yes, please!"

Chuckling, Bellatrix moved down again, lavishing some attention to Hermione's wonderful breasts before pulling her knickers down her legs. The smell of Hermione's need assaulted Bellatrix's nose and she dragged two fingers through the wet folds before popping them in her mouth.

Bellatrix moaned. "Just as I expected," she murmured. "You taste exquisite."

She smirked as she noticed Hermione's blush. Deciding to quit her teasing, she got comfortable on the bed and let her tongue follow the same path her fingers. Hermione gasped and groaned, pressing her pussy into Bellatrix's face.

Bellatrix planted an arm across Hermione's abdomen to push her down. She suckled and nibbled on Hermione's labia, eliciting all kinds of interesting sounds from the girl. When she finally closed her mouth around a swollen clit, Hermione shuddered and cried out.

It didn't take Bellatrix long before she had Hermione squirming and clawing at the sheets. When she inserted first one, then two fingers and slowly started moving them, Hermione promptly started begging.

"Bella. Bella, please. Please, Bella. _Please_."

Grinning, Bellatrix picked up the pace, using the tip of her tong to flick Hermione's clit in time with the thrusting of her fingers. A few heartbeats later, Hermione exploded with a loud cry, shivering and spasming around Bellatrix's fingers and against her mouth.

Once Hermione came down from her high, Bellatrix licked her through a couple of aftershocks before wiping her face and crawling up the bed.

"Taste yourself, pet," she said, offering her still wet fingers to Hermione.

Hermione wrapped her lips around Bellatrix's fingers and sucked. The sensation shot straight through Bellatrix's body, causing her to moan and close her eyes. She clenched her free hand in the sheets as Hermione's tong circled and lapped at her fingers.

When Bellatrix tried to pull away, Hermione grabbed her wrist. She started nipping at the pad of each finger, quickly licking away the sting, then sucking on them. Bellatrix went limp, her hips moving on their own accord, mewling at Hermione's ministrations.

"Let me touch you, Bella," Hermione eventually softly asked.

"Yes," Bellatrix sighed.

"It's just-"

Bellatrix's eyes snapped open and she moved to kiss Hermione. "Stop worrying, pet," she murmured against Hermione's lips. "You'll get the hang of it quickly enough."

She kept kissing Hermione, encouraging her as her hand wandered lower. Bellatrix gasped as they finally slid between her folds, nudging her clit. Hermione started exploring, her touch light and teasing, until she finally started rubbing circles over the most sensitive part. Bellatrix mewled.

"Here?" Hermione asked, her nose nuzzled against Bellatrix's shoulder.

"Yes. More pressure, please, Hermione. Oh! Sweet Merlin, yes!"

Bellatrix could feel Hermione smile against her skin. Kisses travelled along her collarbone and down to her breast until Hermione was flicking her tongue against a nipple.

"Fuck me with your fingers, Missy," Bellatrix growled. "Just make sure your claws don't come out," she added as an afterthought.

"Right," Hermione murmured, before doing exactly what she was told.

Bellatrix could tell she was inexperienced – the thrusts of her fingers uneven, unable to hold rhythm – but she didn't mind. When Hermione curled her fingers, Bellatrix bucked and cried out. She started playing with her clit, and with Hermione lightly biting down on a nipple, Bellatrix became undone. She moaned as she climaxed, her back arching and her free hand clenching in the sheets.

When she came down, she found Hermione staring at her, a smile lighting up her face.

"You did wonderfully, pet," she murmured, still breathing heavily.

Hermione gently pulled out her fingers. Bellatrix watched as the girl looked at them for a bit, then popped them into her mouth. Growling, Bellatrix pulled a surprised Hermione on top of her. They ended up snogging for quite some time before Hermione stretched out against Bellatrix's side, head on her shoulder. Feeling comfortable, Bellatrix quickly drifted off.

xXxXxXx

The next morning, Bellatrix awoke alone in her bed. She was momentarily annoyed, then realised Hermione had probably had a good few hours left before sunrise. She wondered what her girl had been doing to pass the time.

A 'plop' told her the arrival of a house elf.

"Mistress is awake! Good! Mistress must come. Bitsy has been most distressed for hours."

"Don't you dare open the curtains, Toma," Bellatrix growled in warning. "And if Bitsy has been distressed for hours, she can remain distressed for fifteen more minutes. Get me my coffee."

"Yes, Mistress."

The coffee appeared on the table a minute later, but Toma stayed next to it, hopping from one foot to another. Bellatrix glared at him, but he wasn't deterred.

"Alright. Alright!" she finally exclaimed. "I'm coming."

Pulling her dressing gown tighter around her, she followed Toma down to the kitchen. Bitsy was sitting on the table, sobbing and pulling at her ears. Bellatrix could see she had already hurt herself.

"Mistress!" Bitsy wailed as soon as she spotted Bellatrix. "Bitsy has failed you! Bitsy is not a good elf!"

Bellatrix frowned at the creature. "What happened?"

"Bitsy has failed you!"

"Tell me exactly what happened," Bellatrix repeated, her voice stern.

"After Mistress fell asleep, young Missus walked around the house for a bit, then wanted to leave. Bitsy tried to stop young Missus, but young Missus got angry. Then Bitsy got confused and young Missus was gone. Bitsy couldn't stop young Missus, Bitsy bad elf!"

"Hermione is gone?" Bellatrix shrieked. She didn't like how panicked that made her feel.

"Young Missus returned," Toma answered.

"Oh, good." Bellatrix snorted. It seemed Hermione had figured out how to use her Charm. "Bitsy, you're not a bad elf," Bellatrix said, sitting down. "Hermione _Charmed_ you. Remember when Mistress Malfoy did the same to Rin?" Bitsy nodded. "You are not to be blamed."

"Bitsy got magicked?"

"Yes, you got magicked. Now, where's my breakfast? And more coffee."

It was too soon in the morning to deal with distraught elves.

By the time sunrise was due, Bellatrix was once more sitting in the lounge chair next to Hermione's bed. The girl started twitching, then opened her eyes, smiling as she spotted Bellatrix next to the bed.

"You Charmed one of my house elves," Bellatrix commented dryly.

"She wouldn't let me leave."

"On my orders." That wasn't exactly true, the elves had simply picked up on the fact that Bellatrix didn't _want_ Hermione to leave.

"You ordered them to keep me prisoner?"

"No, Hermione, not prisoner! Just…never mind. Where did you go?"

Hermione sat up on the bed, looking petulant. "I only went back to my apartment, to pick up some essentials. You know, a toothbrush, underwear, clothes, books, that sort of thing."

"You count books as essentials?"

"Well, they are!"

Bellatrix stood and leaned over to give Hermione a small peck on the lips. "I believe you, Missy. Now let's take a look at those clothes, hmm?"

She walked into the closet and started rifling through the few things Hermione had brought.

"By Morgana, why do you insist on keeping that pretty figure hidden under these … _bags_?"

"They're not bags! They're knit sweaters. And they're comfortable. And I li—"

Hermione stopped talking so abruptly mid-sentence, that Bellatrix poked her head around the closet door. "Everything okay?"

"You-you think I'm pretty?"

Bellatrix sauntered back into the room and to Hermione, cupping the girl's cheek.

"Wasn't yesterday proof enough? I wouldn't mind a redo if I need to convince you," she said, her lips only a hairsbreadth from Hermione's. The girl blushed and Bellatrix smiled. "Now what are these?" she asked, holding up something she'd found in the closet.

"Jeans."

"Jeans?" She shoved them into Hermione's hands. "Put them on!"

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Could you…"

"Turn around? No." Bellatrix grinned. "I saw you naked yesterday, Missy, I sure am not turning around now."

Again, Hermione blushed. "Okay then." She hiked up the large T-shirt she had been sleeping in and knotted it around her waist, exposing plain, cotton knickers. Then, she put on her jeans.

"Ooh," Bellatrix hummed. "These can stay." Hermione giggled. "The rest, however," Bellatrix continued, "cannot."

"What?" Hermione protested. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They make you look like a homeless person."

"Excuse me?"

"I will take you shopping."

"Can't," Hermione sniped. "Dead during the day, remember?"

"Then I'll take you shopping once you can stay awake when it's light."

"And what will I wear in the meantime? I don't see what's wrong with my clothes! And I can't afford an entire new wardrobe."

Bellatrix moved in again, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. "I liked seeing you in my clothes," she murmured in the girl's ear.

"That doesn't solve anything," Hermione answered, but the fight was quickly leaving her voice.

"I'm filthy rich, Missy. Let me take you shopping."

Hermione grumbled, but tilted her head, allowing Bellatrix access to her neck. "As long as it's not all black."

"You can have some grey," Bellatrix teased, nibbling on Hermione's pulse point. When she moved to kiss the girl, however, Hermione pulled back.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," Hermione exclaimed, dashing off to the bathroom.

"Silly girl!" Bellatrix shouted after her, grinning.

Sometime later, they found themselves at the kitchen table, where Bellatrix was enjoying a hearty lunch and Hermione was staring at another bowl of broth.

"I want that croissant today," she moped.

"Then you'll have one," Bellatrix answered, "after your broth. What did you eat for dinner yesterday?"

"Uhm…"

"Tell me you ate dinner."

"I wasn't hungry," Hermione answered with a shrug, refusing to meet Bellatrix's eyes.

"Hermione!"

"I know, I know. I'll eat properly today, okay?"

"I'll spoon feed you if I have to," Bellatrix grumbled, making Hermione laugh.

They were interrupted when Toma appeared next to them. "A letter for the Mistress," he said, handing it over with a small bow.

"Thank you, Toma," Bellatrix said, recognising Cissy's handwriting.

"You've forgiven him?" Hermione teased once Toma was gone again.

Bellatrix shrugged, opening the short letter and reading it. "It seems Cissy wants to see us again today."

"Already?" Hermione asked. "Surely I've had enough blood for now."

"I don't think it's about you drinking, Missy. If I read it right, Lucius has some information."

"Oh, okay."

"Let's go in an hour or two. I want to show you something first. It seems you missed one of the most interesting rooms of the manor."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. Now eat your breakfast and I'll take you."

"Are you ready?" Bellatrix asked sometime later when they were standing in front of what seemed just another door.

"Stop teasing me, Bella."

Bellatrix smiled and opened the door to the library, allowing Hermione to walk in first. The girl froze just inside, staring at the rows upon rows of books. Then, she clapped her hands. "Books!" she squealed, before flinging herself between the racks.

Bellatrix laughed at her exuberance, following at a more leisurely pace. She watched, amused, as Hermione ran her fingers along the book's spines, only to dash to the other side of the aisle to do the same, and then aisle after aisle. There was an eager, playful light in her eyes which Bellatrix hoped to see more of; there had been something sad about the girl ever since she had met her in the bar.

Hermione finally settled on a settee with a book on her lap. She was soon completely engrossed.

"Have you forgotten about me, pet?" Bellatrix teased, picking up Hermione's feet and placing them on her lap after sitting down. She laughed as Hermione tried to cover up for her sudden fright at hearing Bellatrix's voice.

"No," she answered, looking away, "of course not."

"I forgive you, but just this once." Hermione gave her a sheepish smile. "What are you reading?" She pushed the book up so she could read the title. "Wards of ancient times?"

"I work- well, I guess I _used_ to work for the Charms Development Department in the Ministry. My interest lies more with curse-breaking though, but nobody wanted to hire me."

"Why not?"

"They said I didn't seem 'up for the job'". Hermione shrugged.

"You look too timid, Missy," Bellatrix offered.

Hermione shrugged again. "I guess it's a moot point now, given the, uhm, situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, who's going to hire me now? Unless I find a job as a night guard or something, there's not much I can do, right?"

"I'm more than happy to provide for you," Bellatrix offered, knowing she was treading thin ice.

"Don't you get bored, doing nothing all day?"

"Well…"

"And I don't want to live on the goodwill of someone else. I should be able to provide for myself!"

"You know—"

"How do they all survive, anyway?" Hermione pressed on, ignoring Bellatrix. "Are they all filthy rich or something?"

"Most of them, yes."

"Oh."

"Let's talk this through with Lucius and Cissy. They'll no doubt know what your options are. Okay?"

"Okay. Let me just finish this chapter, alright, and then we can go see them?"

"Alright, Missy."

Three chapters later Bellatrix tapped Hermione's knee. Just like before, the girl spooked.

"You sure get absorbed," Bellatrix laughed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's cute, but I do think we should be going."

"Right, right," Hermione said, looking sad to put the book down.

Bellatrix shook her head, amused. "You'll have plenty of time to read later."

"I know," Hermione answered with a sigh. She got up and stretched. "Come on, let's go see what news they have." Bellatrix took her hand and they started walking to the front door. "Can't you Apparate us out?" Hermione asked. "You Apparated us in yesterday."

"Being lazy?" Bellatrix teased.

"I prefer to call it functional."

Bellatrix snorted. "If you say so, Missy." She did, however, Disapparate them from within the manor.

As she had the day before, Narcissa was waiting for them at the front door, joined by Lucius and Draco.

"You are right," Lucius said, "she does look like a copy of Bella."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to them, Missy," she whispered to Hermione.

"It's slightly disturbing," Draco commented.

"Draco!" Narcissa snapped. "Either you behave, or you get lost."

"Sorry, mother." He turned to Hermione and, probably to placate his mother, gave her a curt bow. "I don't believe we have been introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy." He took Hermione's hand and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles.

Hermione blinked and blushed. "Hermione," she said. "Hermione Granger."

"Well, Hermione Granger, shall I escort you to the parlour?" He didn't wait for an answer put placed the girl's hand in the crook of his elbow and led the way. Lucius shook his head with mirth while Bellatrix glared after the boy.

"Don't worry, Bella, dear," Narcissa stage whispered. "He's already courting someone else."

"Good," Bellatrix ground out. Intensifying her glare as Draco winked at her from over his shoulder.

Narcissa and Bellatrix followed the others into the parlour and they all settled down for tea. There was some small talk before Lucius got to the point.

"I asked around, Hermione, to see if I could find out who your sire is. It seems the southern covens have been warned by the ones in France of a rogue."

"A rogue?" Hermione asked.

"One who has been cast out of his coven and our society as punishment," Lucius explained. "It seems this rogue has crossed the Channel and wandered into England. There have been some reports of drained Muggles, but he hasn't been found yet. The Ministry has been alerted so they can help with the search. Of course, this rogue can't be allowed to continue roaming."

"What will happen if the Ministry finds him before you do?"

"Then he will be handed to us for judgement. Not that the Ministry knows what that entails. There's a 'no questions asked' understanding."

"How's that possible?"

"Money, dear Hermione," Lucius simpered. "Money."

Bellatrix thought he looked way too smug about it.

"There's one more thing," Narcissa piped up. She grabbed Lucius's hand, causing Bellatrix to narrow her eyes with suspicion. "Hermione, dear, the council would have a fit trying to decide what to do with you. In previous cases, the made vampire didn't survive being abandoned. They mostly got killed by Muggles, or they killed themselves. We hoped to prevent all that by, if you agree, of course, adopting you as our ward."

Hermione frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means we take full responsibility of you, Hermione, like your sire should have. We teach you everything you need to know. Any mistakes you make in the first ten years of your existence are reflected back on us as wrong guiding. Any punishment will also reflect back on us. If you accept, however, you will be bound to obey us within the same timeframe. And with 'bound to' I literally mean 'bound to'. If we command you to jump, you will jump."

"You- You would do that? For me? But—"

Hermione glanced at Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled. "You can keep living with Bella, dear. No need to move into our mansion. Besides, I doubt my dear sister would agree to let you go."

Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Very mature, Bella," Lucius drawled.

"You don't have to agree immediately, of course. It's just, we don't know what will happen if the council doesn't have a ready-made solution. They're convening next week, so you still have some time to think it through."

"Uhm, okay, I'll-I'll think about it."

Bellatrix took pity on the girl, who looked completely baffled and lost for words. "On a different topic," she said. "Hermione has expressed her wish to continue working. Are there jobs available for your lot?"

" _Our_ lot?" Draco mimicked.

"Oh, hush boy, you know what I mean."

He huffed and took a sip from his tea. Lucius turned towards Hermione.

"Where do your interests lie?"

"Well, I was working in Charms but I would much prefer curse-breaking," Hermione answered, having pulled herself together.

"You're lucky then," Lucius said. "Gringotts is more than willing to employ vampires as curse-breakers. We're a bit more difficult to kill, you see. I do believe one of their master curse-breakers at the moment is a vampire. Bertrand, if I'm not mistaken. I'll see if I can reach him."

"Really? Thank you!"

"You're a curious little witch," Draco commented. "You must have been a true swot that I didn't notice you at Hogwarts."

Hermione turned towards him, her eyes narrowing. "Do you think so, now? Well, if you don't watch out, _I_ might start thinking _you_ are a bit of a prat."

Bellatrix burst out laughing and her mirth only grew when she noticed the shocked look on Draco's face. He was gaping like fish on dry land. Narcissa was staring at the pair and Lucius was smirking.

"It seems your uncouth ways are already rubbing off, Bella," he commented.

"Good," Bellatrix answered. "It would be a shame if she turned all prissy and pristine like you are. I'll make sure you don't rub off too much."

Narcissa let out a long-suffering sigh and the four of them smirked at her.

xXxXxXx

Later that evening, back in the Lestrange library, Hermione was lying down on the settee, her head in Bellatrix's lap.

"Are you okay with it?" she asked Bellatrix.

"With what?" Bellatrix answered, closing her book and petting Hermione's hair.

"With me becoming a ward of the Malfoy's?"

"Yes. I'd rather you be their ward than anybody else's. But you have to decide for yourself, Missy."

"Is Draco going to take advantage of the whole 'bound to obey' thing? He really does seem like a prat."

Bellatrix laughed. "That's because he is. But no, Lucius won't allow it. None of them would misuse you, pet. I think it's meant to prevent new vampires from doing absolutely stupid things, like _starving themselves_."

"How long is it going to take for you to let that go?" Hermione whined. "I thought it would kill me!"

"Silly, silly girl. I'll stop once you're healthy again, alright?"

"Well, I'm doing my best. I ate your dinner as my lunch, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I'm proud of you."

Hermione harrumphed.

"You'll stay here, won't you?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes, I'm staying right by you, Bella," Hermione answered.

"Good. Good." There was a short silence. Bellatrix looked down at Hermione, who had her eyes closed and was enjoying being petted. "Say, Missy, you aren't thirsty by any chance?"

Hermione opened her eyes. "Really Bella?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "I like it."

In a flash, Hermione was straddling Bellatrix, tilting the witch's head to one side. "Do you now?" she whispered against Bellatrix's pulse.

"Are you going to make me beg for it?"

"Perhaps."

"I'm a bad influence."

Hermione giggled. "You most definitely are."

Laughing, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione and Apparated them to the bedroom. It was one of many, many pleasurable nights to come.


End file.
